


We need to study

by PercyJacksonHP



Series: Hogwarts and Wizards AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Half-breed!Percy, Hufflepuff!Nico, M/M, Merman!Percy, No demi-gods, Percico - Freeform, Pure-blood!Nico, Slytherin!Percy, Wizard!Nico, Wizard!Percy, Wizarding World, Younger!Nico, older!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wasn't getting out of studying this time! He may think he can run but he can't hide, because Nico knows where he's hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to study

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... just some fluff I guess... Enjoy :)

He was going to hex his boyfriend.

Nico di Angelo was going to hex Percy Jackson into next year if he didn’t find then green eyed boy in the next hour.

 _I can’t believe I’m even dating this guy,_ Nico thought, halting as he reached his destination.

Nico’s dark brown eyes served the Black Lake, its waters innocently calm with sunlight sparkling off it. “Percy,” he called, feeling like an idiot for talking to air, “Percy . . .” he tried again, earning a few cautious glances from first and second years.

“Perseus Jackson, I know you can hear me. So get your arse out of the god’s forsaken water this instant!” Nico huffed, trying not to get his school robes wet as he stood close to the water’s edge.

For a few seconds there wasn’t a sound except for the calm waves that washed upon the pebbles on the beach and the slight rustling of leaves in the breeze. Then the water’s surface broke, a boy’s body summersaulting high in the air before diving back down into the deep, dark depths that held so many different sea creatures.

The small children’s screams and shouts caused a grimace to form over his face . . . Percy just had to show off.

Nico was not impressed in the slightest.

The olive skinned boy tapped his foot impatiently, hands on his slim hips as the water rippled and a shadowy body came closer to the surface.

When the body broke through the water, Nico’s breath caught in his throat; like it always did whenever he saw his older boyfriend.

Percy’s hair – that seemed to change from brunette to jet black depending on the light – was wet and sticking out in all directions because of his swim. His pupils were blown big and wide before they shrunk, revealing his sea green-blue eyes that sparkled and swirled like the very ocean itself; always making a hard time for Nico to not be pulled into the riptide and drown. The older boy smiled at his boyfriend, revealing very sharp pointed teeth; like a sharks.

“Hey Neeks,” he used the cursed nick-name, “What brings you to this side of the tide?”

Nico huffed irritably because he knew Percy understood _perfectly_ why he was here, “We’re meant to be studying,” he played along, knowing it would be useless to point out their plans _yet again_.

“Oh?” his boyfriend innocently questioned, raising both his dark, perfect eyebrows for emphasis. When Percy saw Nico wasn’t buying it, he enlarged his green eyes, making them cute and pleading like a baby seal.

But Nico wouldn’t be so easily fooled because he knew Percy absolutely _despised_ studying and would use any means necessary to find a way around it.

Or just ignore it all together.

“Percy, you know we have a test on Care of Magical Creatures,” Nico sighed, grimacing a little when some water wet the bottom of his uniform.  

His father was sure to jinx him for getting the expensive robes dirty . . .

Percy rolled his eyes affectionately, taking pity on his boyfriend and getting out of the cold lake.

“I don’t know how you can stand the freezing temperature,” The dark eyed boy spoke, eyes staring keenly on the water droplets that ran down the older boy’s body.

“Half-breed,” Percy laughed, causing a slight jerk to run through Nico’s body at the reminder. “Besides, I’m training for the Triwizard Tournament, I have to be ready.”

_More like Doomspell Tournament._

“You don’t even know if you’ll be picked for it, lots of students might put their names forward,” Nico was half glad his boyfriend didn’t deter at his words, but the other half was beyond worried for him. _What if he_ does _get chosen?_ His mind seemed to whisper, _what if the tasks are too dangerous for him?_

_What if he_ **dies?**

The smaller boy was broken out of his dark morbid thoughts with Percy’s beautiful laugh, “Aw Neeks, have some faith in me.” The older boy leaned closer, as if to tell a secret, “Besides, I bet a lot of the students from Gryffindor will put their names into the Goblet of Fire, and let’s be honest, the Cup will choose someone with _brains_ rather than _brawn_.”

Percy’s slytherin side was showing through his determined gaze and Nico knew that nothing he said would change the green eyed boys mind.

_Once Percy sets his mind to something, there’s no going back._

So instead Nico just sighed and fidgeted with his school tie, desperately trying to focus on anything else except his boyfriend willing himself dry (merman gene) and pulling on his school clothes (except for his green tie, which he put in the pocket of his robe after admitting defeat to it).

As the half-breed dried himself, the scales scattering parts of his body, the gills around his neck, and the fins that webbed between his feet and fingers seemed to disappear – until the next time he would take a dive into the water.

“Don’t bite your lip so hard, it’ll bleed,” Percy pulled Nico’s bottom lip away from the assault of teeth, also bringing Nico back form admiring his boyfriend’s fine physique.

Percy was so close, not even a breath away and it sent Nico’s cheeks bright red.

“I love you,” Nico blurted out, lovingly gazing into those beautifully deep, dark eyes.

Percy laughed breathlessly, “I love you too, mio amore.”

A wide sincere smile bloomed across Nico’s angelic face at his mother tongue words on his boyfriend lips. It always made Nico flustered and more outgoing when Percy spoke like that, a trick his older boyfriend was all too familiar with and enjoyed using more than he modestly should.

“Sap,” Nico grabbed Percy’s slytherin tie and pulled the older boy firmly, closing the small gap between them.

The half-breed put up no objection and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, his tongue exploring inside Nico’s mouth. The salty taste of the lake brought a shiver of excitement through Nico’s body. The kiss tasted like freedom, it seemed to call to him, _sing_ to him.

_Come with me; let me show you a whole different world. A world you have never and will never see without me there to guide you. I will show you mystery, dark secrets and treasures far beyond your capably imagination._

_Come swim with me, down in the beautiful deep were you shall always be free, where you shall always belong._

The kiss seemed to last forever and neither boy wanted it to stop but when they heard a few cat whistles they knew it was time to separate for air.

When they parted, Percy couldn’t stop smiling at his beautiful boyfriend, the slytherin always immensely enjoying their time together. No matter it be kissing, talking, sleeping, eating, _staring_ , playing or studying – even if he always made a huge fuss of work, spending time with his boyfriend was always his favourite activity (and maybe Nico kissing him for every question he got right helped a little) – but out of all those activity’s; cuddling and snuggling with his younger boyfriend was always the best, most fun and most rewarding.

Though, when the slytherin looked into his boyfriend eyes, the warm brown of them were slightly dazed and glossy, with Nico’s body slightly swaying as his red lips puckered.

“Oops, I did it again,” Percy gently shook Nico’s shoulders to clear away the unseen fog clouding the others boys mind. “Come on Neeks, ignore the song of the sea, didn’t you want to study with me?”

That seemed to clear the last of the fog away but Nico still slightly nodded in a daze, “Yeah, I also invited some of our friends to join us since I know you’ll try to distract me.”

The half-breed pouted slight for show before offering help to his lovely boyfriend, “Very well, I suppose you have a point,” Percy relented as he straightened out Nico’s hufflepuff robes.

All through everything the pure-blood nodded seriously, “We both really need to pass our N.E.W.T exams and so we need to take our studies more seriously.” The hufflepuff smiled before planting a small chaste kiss on the older boy’s soft mouth, “Besides, the quicker and higher you pass in your exams, the faster my father will like you!”

“Your father will never like me,” the half-breed grumbled, “He won’t even warm up to me no matter how much I try to please him and show him I deeply love you!”

“Don’t get so depressed, of course he will, I promise! Now I was thinking we could take a page from Annabeth’s book and –”

“That would be a very bad idea,” Percy interrupted, “Annabeth will hex you so hard.”

Nico affectionately rolled his eyes, “I’m not literally ripping a page out of one of the girls books Perseus,” the pure-blood smiled up at him as they walked hand in hand to the library, “I just mean we should take some of her pointers for studying and stuff; like colour coordinating! I know you work better when we do that. Oh, and we can make up some rhymes and stuff or –”   

The small hufflepuff chatted and babbled happily like that all the way to the library while Percy smiled lovingly and gazed tenderly at him.

 _I’ll show your dad I’m worthy for your love and affection, mio amore. I’ll get the highest ranks in my tests and do any chores or duties your father throws my way._ Percy promised, _I’d do anything for you, walk through the pits of hell, swim the darkest oceans, and eat all the cereal your weird grandma forces my way._

_Anything you ask, I will provide. Name it and it’s yours, as is my heart; use it to do with as you please._

_I’d even destroy the world for you, if you so wished._

All this and more ran through the half-breeds thoughts, it wasn’t until they reached the library and Percy saw some of their _‘friends’_ from the study-group that he was immediately pulled from his thoughts.

Because _right bloody there_ , next to Annabeth and Leo the Ravenclaws, was Will Solace from Hufflepuff.

 _Merlin’s balls,_ Percy cursed as he intently watched Will’s blue eyes stare keenly – _longingly_ – at _Nico_ ; **his boyfriend**. _Over my dead body you creep._

The hufflepuff didn’t seem to grasp the unspoken warning in Percy’s darkening gaze – probably the reason he didn’t make it into wise Ravenclaw – and continued to gaze upon the pure-blood wizard.

“There you are Nic! We wondered where you’d gotten lost too,” Will purposely ignored the black haired slytherin and motioned to a free space beside him in invitation.

“Sorry, Percy and I lost track of time again,” Nico blushed at Leo’s _‘I’m bet you did’_ , pulling Percy to sit beside him as they both sat in between some other _‘friends’._

The slytherin took great pleasure in the dark frown on Will’s face as Nico sat opposite him and not next to him. Percy also took pleasure in the discreet glare Mister Puff-Face sent his way.

 _100 points to Slytherin,_ Percy smirked and wrapped an arm around his true love, bringing the boy closer. Not that Nico noticed the silent battle of inner-will and minds as the hufflepuff talked to Jason the Gryffindor.

And all through the study session, as the students laughed and traded advice, as Nico kissed Percy for every question he got right (and the half-breed made sure to get _a lot_ right), there was always the silent rivalry between the older slytherin and hufflepuff. But Percy wasn’t worried about a thing; because _he_ was the one Nico loved since they first met and _he_ would continue to be Nico’s one true love.

It almost made Percy feel a little sorry for Will, that he’d never get a love like Nico.

 _Almost_.

Nico was _his_ , and Percy didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt or remorse that he wasn’t _ever_ going to share.

Percy was greedy like that.

The feeling of his boyfriends beautiful soft lips on his was enough to bring Percy out of his inner-thoughts.

“I love you,” Nico whispered again.

“And I love you too, with all my heart,” Percy vowed and sealed his promise with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> mio amore = my love (Italian)  
> \-----------------  
> So, I've been stressed lately, and so i thought I might just right some short random one-shots and stuff for a bit; to get back in the mood of things. Because I really need inspiration for my stories that - really need updating its embarrassing - and so, if I my ask, any of you who read this; please please please give me some good fics of them so I can get the mood of reading/writing my OTP again. I don't care if it's Percico (Bottom!Nico/Top!Percy - mostly..) or Nicercy (Bottom!Percy/Top!Nico), I also don't care if their drabbles/one-shot' or so sickeningly cute and fluffy it makes your teeth rot. I just need some good fics of my OTP babies. So if any of you Nico/Percy shippers are reading this... SOS I NEED YOUR DAM HELP PLEASE!! FOR THE LOVE OF OUR SHIP THAT SOMEHOW TURNED INTO THE TITANIC?!?!
> 
> Also, HAPPY EASTER! *throws blue Easter eggs*


End file.
